


Stolen Property

by KumoriYami



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Mass Effect Kink Meme, Smut, cheesy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KumoriYami/pseuds/KumoriYami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted onto the KMeme at http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/7799.html?thread=38877047#t38877047 (and I still stuck at writing summaries).<br/>Shepard winds up getting a tattoo in a drunken state and finds that she's too embarrassed to show Garrus what it is. Unfortunately for her, he's willing to whatever it takes to find out what she's trying to hide so badly from him...</p><p>finally got around to editing lol. and even then, i'm sure there are errors. i'm terribly lazy sometimes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Property

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I saw some tattoo idea in a prompt a while back so I borrowed it… then I whipped this up somehow. Can't remember where the prompt was located exactly and what it entailed exactly but I don't really feel like looking for it lol. Wrote this since i wanted some garrus/femshep and smut. oh and I suck at coming up with titles so it might change later. Hope you enjoy. And yes I know the ending is cheesyish.

“You’re sure about this Shepard? Y’know what? Screw that. I’m going through with this whether you’re coherent or not.” Shepard just vaguely nods as she sees Jack flash a grin before she’s gently rolled onto her front. She didn’t really have a grasp on what was happening and still had no idea how she ended up in her underclothes but she felt that she wanted this right now. Her cogitative functions were seriously impaired after trying all those alien drinks, and she wasn’t sure if she was still hallucinating. “I’m not sure what his reactions gonna be but he’ll probably be really turned on by the whole idea....”

“Whatever you say Jack…” Shepard sleepily yawns aloud as she feels her friends hands gently press down on her so she can get a better angle. Staying up extremely late coupled with excessive drinking had left her tired though Jack showed no obvious sign of fatigue. Damn glowy blue space powers. “Are you sticking it on my neck?

“Your neck? Nah. Too obvious. I’m thinking about your upper back area. Sorta between the shoulder blades.” As she speaks, Jack carefully traces an area out on to Shepard’s skin until she sees the appreciative nod for the go-ahead.

“Oh there is good…” Shepard feels slightly surprised that her friend took in consideration the length of her arms. She’d be able to cover it up by herself if she ever wanted to, and it was in a fairly visible position. “Anything else we need to go over?”

“Nah. Just that you’ll be sore here for a while so stay off your back for the neck lil while and be careful with your armour.” She lets out a soft chuckle and the sound of an Omni-tool is heard. “And just for insurance Shepard, I’m making a recording. I can’t have you blaming me for something that you asked for.”

“Mkay… gonna nap now… wake me up when it’s over…” Barely registering any other sound, Shepard closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

\-------------

 “Mmmm…. Oww…’’ As she gets up, there’s a stinging sensation covering her upper back. What exactly happened last night? She could only recall little bits and pieces after drinking that Weeping Heart. Damn Jack for daring her to try it… Exactly where was Jack? Shepard quickly got up and eyed the apartment’s bedroom but the only thing she had been left was a hastily written note from her friend.

_Sorry Shepard! Found out some of my kids are back on the Citadel so I left early! Also, remember to keep things off your back. Pain will be a bitch but it should get back to normal in a few days! By the way call me after you get up. -Jack_

After getting dressed, she went and called Jack. “Hey girl scout, it’s nice to know that you have a definite bad side.”

“Hey Jack… what exactly are you talking about?” Her head was still slightly groggy but she was genuinely confused at what Jack was asking.

“You really don’t remember what you did?” Jack was definitely grinning like an idiot right now. The delight in her voice was almost palpable.

“And what exactly did I do…?” Her heart sank a bit. Shepard knew that whenever she got drunk beyond belief, she usually acted irrationally. “Please don’t tell me that I hit on someone or something. Or hit something.” If it was something like that, she’d have to go and apologize to Garrus who had been called away on ‘Reaper advisor’ business and was supposed to be back in the evening. She knew that he was the only one for her but when alcohol loosened her tongue, she had the tendency to speak honestly about anything and everything, and it usually came across as flattery.

“You got inked up courtesy of me.”

“Wait…. What?” Okay. Shepard was not expecting that. “I let you do what?”

“You asked me for a very… _personalized_ tattoo. I even got the audio recording of you asking for it. You might want to check it out before your boyfriend gets back.” Jack was definitely enjoying her predicament. “Just tell me if you bang okay? Heh. Oh crap. Gotta go. Rodriguez is being Rodriguez again.”

The connection cut and all Shepard was left with was an audio file that she was dreading to listen to and a bewildered expression. _Might as well see what kind of tattoo,_ she thought. Hopefully it wouldn’t be anything too bad….

\-------------

 “Oh… God.” Shepard threw herself onto the bed and let out an extremely long sigh. She had left her shirt off leaving most of her top exposed since it was less painful, and had just come away from listening to an embarrassing recording of herself asking Jack for a very detailed tattoo for her back, and finding out what said tattoo looked like. She wasn’t exactly sure if she’d should be dying of embarrassment right now or be more horrified at the fact that Garrus was definitely going to see it.

She literally knew what was going to happen when they went to sleep tonight. He’d ask her why she wasn’t sleeping on her back, and she’d use some lame excuse to lie about it. After that, she was sure that he would use any means necessary to have the truth extorted out of her, most likely by using his skillful hands she could imagine, all the while taking advantage of whatever helpless situation she ended up in because of him in order to check out her back which was causing her obvious discomfort. It’d probably be better to just confess what she did… but she really didn’t want to…

* * *

Garrus knew something was off. Shepard kept on wincing whenever she moved and seemed hell-bent on not telling him what was wrong... and making futile attempts to hide it. He wouldn’t mind teasing her later but it’d have to wait until she dropped her guard. He was looking forward to interrogating her if it ever came to it, especially since his job from the Primarch took him away from her last night and most of the day today, and was why she had gone and called Jack for a night out on the Citadel so he wouldn’t feel that guilty about it.

After Shepard had left him to his work, Garrus saw this as an opportunity to finally get the drop on Shepard. He could hear her at the apartment’s workbench modding and cleaning up their weapons as he slowly crept up the stairs after getting a few… motivators. She was working as diligently as usual and fully concentrating on making sure the guns would perform at 100% the next time they were off fighting Cerberus or the Reapers… not that she would actually notice the turian sneaking in behind her and cuffing her with ease that only a seasoned cop would have.

“Garrus… what do you think you’re doing?!” Her voice sounded more on edge than usual as she quickly whirled around to face him. Garrus only snickered as he cut off her only escape route and slowly came closer causing her to back into the corner.

“Oh… nothing much Shepard. Shouldn’t I be asking about what you’re trying to hide from me so badly?” His gently pushed her against the wall and was rewarded with a small yelp, still trying to put up a strong front… But that resistance quickly shattered as his other hand slid its way into her pants and began teasing her.

“You…!” Garrus let out a satisfied laugh as Shepard powerlessly fell to the ground with heavy breathing. She somehow still managed to keep her back to the wall despite her futile position though he decided he might as well let her catch her breath and make things more interesting before he continued.

“You know Shepard… I wouldn’t collaring you right now.” She must have realized that he was seriously considering the idea after seeing the alarm and anticipation in her eyes. Her breath hitched as he examined her as one would prey. She was probably warming up to the idea given the awkward glance she gave him that was full of desire. “But first you’re going to have to tell me what you’ve been hiding from me Jane. I can’t have someone like you running around acting like you own the place. C-Sec has a reputation to uphold... and I’m going to take you in.”

“I can’t believe you’re using that excuse again Officer Vakarian…” Shepard seemed to like the way this was going, and she gave a rebellious smile before looking away from him. “I haven’t done anything wrong, and you’re already threatening me officer? Why can’t you just un-cuff me…. So I won’t go reporting you to C-Sec… I’m sure you wouldn’t want that….” Even though she knew that he had the upper hand, there was no way that she would easily relent - regardless of the situation.

“Unfortunately commander, you have no choice in the matter.” Her mouth opened to protest, but Garrus took the small opening to carefully place the black leather collar around her delicate neck. She recognized it as the once they used every now and then… “Good girl.” Seeing how Shepard was glaring at him, Garrus pretended not to see as he hooked one of his talons around the circular ring on the collar. “I’ll be taking you to the interrogation room now.”

* * *

 Shepard was practically wet with anticipation as Garrus led her over to their bedroom. She honestly hadn’t expected any of this to happen and welcomed it regardless, but she was not one to simply let him have everything the way he wanted. He guided her to sit in the middle of the bed before turning his back to her.

“Now… commander, I believe you are well aware of C-Sec’s capabilities, so I’ll make this easier for both of us. What exactly are you hiding?” At least he was giving her a chance to confess her ‘crime.’

“I’m terribly sorry Officer Vakarian, but I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Garrus turned around and coolly stared into her eyes as she smiled sweetly.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about!” The quick but forceful push Garrus gave surprised her as he pinned her to the bed causing her to wince slightly. “Last chance Shepard, tell me what you’re hiding!”

“I’m not hiding anything!” As their voices raised against one another, Shepard could practically feel the impatience being exhibited by her favourite turian. She was right where he wanted her to be.

“Well then… I suppose I’ll have to conduct my own investigation.” He was practically humming in delight at the ‘unfortunate’ turn of events. “Starting with this!”

“Wait! You can’t!” All of a sudden Shepard was flipped onto her front and squirmed to make an effort to cover up her back, but the handcuffs impaired her mobility and were easily kept away.

“My apologies… but I still need to conduct a full-body search… standard procedure of course.” Taking satisfaction in her obvious discomfort, Garrus wasted no time in slicing the materials covering her, leaving her exposed body bare for his eyes only.

“I’m going to need compensation for my clothes…” She barely got a response out as she felt Garrus’ hands gently touch her flesh. He drew a small whimper out of her as he carefully outlined the design on her back.

“An interesting turn of events, commander.” He let out a deep breath as he traced her spine slowly causing her to shudder beneath his touch. “You also seem to be harbouring stolen property… in addition to being extremely wet.”

Almost to purposely tease her, a talon carefully slid underneath her body and teased her clit. “You are… a meanie… Officer Vakarian!” Shepard could hardly hold back the moan as body bucked between short hot breaths.

“It says right here: _Property of Garrus Vakarian_!” Blood had rushed to her cheeks as he emphasized his point by tracing each letter on her back. “You didn’t truly think you’d be able to steal away from me did you?”

Shepard remained silent as she willed what strength she still had into her legs. She had enough leverage to get away from the turian now, but that method of escape was quickly crushed as he kept a firm grip on her cuffs. It sent a clear message. She wasn’t going anywhere, and it was quickly accompanied by the sound of armour hitting the floor.

His body moved so it was hovering over top of her and she could feel his hot breath dance over her ear. “Well now that I managed to get my stolen property back, I should make sure no one gets any ideas and conduct my own investigation… wouldn’t you agree Shepard?”

“...Y-yes….” She barely managed to form those words as she was entered from behind.

“Oh, and yes, what?” He stopped after a few powerful thrusts into her and had completely driven himself all the way. He was hotter than usual and was thoroughly making sure that anything of his wouldn’t be able to walk away and at this point, though she'd likely get mad if he stopped.

“Yes… sir…” After hearing a most pleased hum, Garrus undid her cuffs then proceeded to continue where he had left off, leaving his suspect begging for his touch.

She knew she was desperately close as he continued blowing her mind again and again, and he knew it too. She had a feeling he was close as well, so it surprised her when he suddenly stopped again. “Aside from this commander, do you have any recollection of stealing anything else belonging to me?”

“No… I don’t think so…?” Her speech was slurred and her hands were desperately clawing at the bed’s surface. She had to… There’s no response other than the soft laughter behind her, and the abrupt thrust that hits her core as they both let go, falling into each other, carefully making sure she was still comfortable.

“You stole my heart Shepard…” Shepard only smiles as she closes her eyes and listen to Garrus' whispering into her ear as she gets pulled into his embrace.  

\-------------

Epilogue~ (im not great at these either)

It took a few days for Shepard's back to completely heal. She still gets embarrassed whenever he talks about her tattoo, which is for his eyes only, and even more so when he mentions how he has to thank  Jack for inking her the next time he sees her when they're on the Citadel.

Right now he and Shepard were heading back towards the Normandy for another mission for saving the galaxy, but she abruptly stops once the Normandy's in view. "Hey Garrus..."

"Yes Shepard?" Quick to reply as usual, he patiently waits for what she wants to say. She's smiling almost shyly right now and lets out a clear note of laughter as she leans against him.

"I'm pressing charges against Officer Vakarian when we get back. He also has something equally important of mine that he happened to steal." Garrus only lets out a chuckle and nods as they continue walking through the docks. They'd have another time to go at it, but for now, no enemy would be able to stop them from protecting the things that were truly important to them.


End file.
